


Not The Only One

by Jimbotron96



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Harry Potter, F/M, Not Epilogue Compliant, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Pre-Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:48:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jimbotron96/pseuds/Jimbotron96
Summary: A year after the events of the Great Thaw, Arendelle is under attack by a new enemy, one that has magic. Queen Elsa is the not the only one after all. To confront this new enemy and save her kingdom, she and her sister must team up with a mysterious wizard. A wizard from far away who has a story all his own.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa (Disney)/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Not The Only One

**Arrival**

**6 years after Deathly Hallows**

**1 year after Frozen 1 (Frozen 2 does not happen in this story)**

It was another beautiful day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Anna was having fun, greeting the townspeople in the calming autumn weather with Kristoff and Olaf. Things had gotten better as of late, with both the Duke of Weselton and Prince Hans being driven out of the kingdom. Slowly but surely, the people Arendelle started to accept and love Elsa again after the Great Thaw. The people were the happiest they've ever been since the incident. Everyone had even accepted Olaf, although it was hard to grasp that he was even alive (He's a snowman for crying out loud!).

Meanwhile Elsa was finishing paperwork in the Castle. She needed to maintain trading arrangements with neighboring kingdoms. It was not easy being Queen and ruling over an entire Kingdom. Everyone's lives depend on her to make the right decisions and she feels that burden all the time. Every decision she makes could either turn out well or blow up in her face. If that wasn't hard enough, there was her powers. She doesn't fear them anymore but their was a time when almost everyone feared them. Her sister Anna was the only one that never feared what Elsa could do. That was something that Elsa could never forget and she is forever grateful for her sister's love and acceptance. The fear of Anna facing an icy demise still haunts her dreams. Unfortunately, despite everything, she is afraid that one way or another, she'll screw everything up.  
Elsa would truly hate herself if she either lets her people down or hurts her sister again.

Despite her fears, Elsa did promise that she would head into the town market and have fun with Anna and Kristoff. Elsa then finished her paperwork and ordered the guards to let her out of the Castle. As she walked over, she saw Anna talking excitedly to a pair of children. Judging from their expressions, they were loving whatever Anna was telling them. Olaf was playing with another group of kids, laughing together. Kristoff was staring at Anna as she spoke to the kids, he looked like he was daydreaming.

" _He truly does love her. I hope they can stay happy"_ Elsa thought in her mind.

Besides, the occasional dirty clothes that she saw Kristoff in, she didn't have a problem with him. (The smelly reindeer may have annoyed some of the ambassadors but she secretly enjoyed that). The very fact that he endured her winter storm to help Anna had already given him her respect. (Plus, Kristoff pointing out Anna naivety over Hans gave him extra points in Elsa's opinion)  
Elsa eventually grew to like the Mountain man and saw him as a friend and a good man. She has accepted his relationship with Anna.

As Anna was talking to the children, she felt Kristoff nudging her shoulder and muttered,

"Anna, I think you should look over there". Anna looked up and her smile instantly grew.

She asked the kids to go play with Olaf. The kids went and Anna and Elsa looked at each other with wide smiles on each other's faces. They charged into each other and hugged for a couple of minutes. Due to Elsa's commitment to the kingdom, the two sisters haven't had a lot of time to have fun together but they never stopped trying. They've become far closer since that fateful day when Anna stepped in front of Hans sword and protected Elsa with her life.

"I'm so glad you're here. I was getting worried that you wouldn't come out". Muttered Anna as they separated.

Elsa sighed and said, "I'm sorry sis. I was really trying to go faster but there was a lot of paperwork".

Anna waved it off, "Oh, relax Elsa! I'm not mad at you! You're doing your best! I'm mad at those jerks who can't seem to leave my sister alone! I don't know how you put up with all of them"! Elsa had to agree with Anna about the politicians. She was getting tired of talking to them. She would never admit it but she would secretly love the image of her sister snapping at the Politicians and showing them up.

"I was taught to do this as a young girl. Father wanted me to succeed him. I hope he's proud for what I've done". Elsa shrugged her shoulders as she answers.

"Hey" Anna grasps Elsa's shoulder and continues, "He's proud of you alright, just as I am. I'm sure he and Mom are up there smiling at you right now". Elsa smiled back and corrected her, "Both of us". Anna nodded and took her sister's hand.

"You know I love these sisterly moments but are we gonna start exploring or is that off the table". Kristoff joked.

The siblings laughed and walked towards Kristoff and Sven. After the initial hugs, they left to explore the Marketplace.

"So what were you telling those little ones that got their attention"? Elsa asked playfully.

Anna laughed and said, "I was actually talking about you". Elsa had a surprised look on her face.

"Me? Why would they want to ask about me"?

"They were asking me about how Olaf came to life so I told them about how we first built him. It shocked them that the Snow Queen was once like them". Elsa couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. Anna gave the kids someone to relate to. Still, something was bothering Elsa. Anna noticed this a few times before. It was always a quiet sadness that she picked up from Elsa. Anna sighed, it was always the same question in both sister's minds:  
Was Elsa the only one with magic in the world?

Anna and Kristoff had look for news of anyone near the kingdom displaying magical powers but they found nothing concrete.

Their quiet family moment was interrupted when fire descended upon the town. It was unlike anything the two sisters had ever seen. The fires were spreading quickly. Elsa was desperately using her ice magic to put out the flames but more were coming from the sky. Kristoff and Anna were doing their best to evacuate the civilians.

"ANNA! KRISTOFF! RUN! GET TO THE CASTLE NOW"! Elsa yelled as she was trying her best to put out the fires.

Kristoff tried to grab onto Anna but she was fast. Kristoff ran after Anna.

"Anna! Come on"! Kristoff shouted.

There still too many fires but Elsa had to contain this. If she doesn't then whatever is causing this could reach her home. She looked around and realized what happened to Anna and Kristoff.

She cursed under her breath and ran after them. It started to scare her that the two lovers were going closer to the fires. Elsa then realized why Anna ran over here. A woman was stuck under some debris and she could burn to ashes if she doesn't get out. A little girl that Anna could only guess was the woman's daughter was trying everything she could to remove the debris and free her but all attempts have failed.

Anna and Kristoff ran over to help free the mother and daughter from being burned alive. Elsa's heart clenched. It wasn't enough of getting Anna and Kristoff out alive but whoever was doing this appeared.

He was almost as tall as Kristoff but the aura of power that he gave off more then made up for it. He wore some sort of silver armor and had wild white hair. He had a vicious smirk on his face. He layed out his palm and fire started spewing out. Elsa was unable to stop from hitting the area where Anna and Kristoff.

"NO"! The agony of never seeing Anna again turned into rage. The rage overcame Elsa as she fired her ice powers after the unknown fire user.

Unfortunately, he saw it coming and used the flames around him as a shield and was still focusing her power on the debris down below. Elsa eventually tired out and The fire user eventually stopped incinerating the debris but what shocked him was that the fire didn't affect the mother and daughter at all. They were still alive and breathing, along with Anna and Kristoff.

"How"? The man said in a deep voice.

The man was then hit by a very powerful red blast from the other side of the area. The blast was so powerful that it sent him flying far away from the area. Elsa turned to the other side and saw another man. He was as tall as Kristoff and had wild dark hair (Although not as wild as the fire user). He was wearing a black coat and black boots and he was wearing round glasses. Just by looking into his green eyes, Elsa could tell that he was powerful. The way he stood up to the fire user was evidence enough. What Elsa found most odd about him was the unique scar on his forehead. It looked nasty and was shaped exactly like a Lightning Bolt.

The man was also holding what appears to be a small wooden stick in his left hand. He made a motion with his wand and suddenly the piece of debris that kept the mother trapped was removed. Elsa gasped when she saw the man disappeared where he stood and reappeared in front of the debris. Elsa ran as fast as she could to protect her sister. She didn't know what this man was and was understandably scared for her family. By the time she got there, the man was waving his wand over the mother but Anna and Kristoff seemed shaken but safe right now.

"Will she be all right"? Anna asked concerned.

The man replied gruffly, "Yes, she was lucky that the damage done by the debris was not deep enough. She will live".  
The little girl exclaimed in excitement and jump into her mother's arms, wanting to know she wouldn't lose her. She then separated and surprised the mysterious man with a hug. Anna thought the whole thing was adorable. He felt awkward but returned the hug anyway.

"Thank you so much mister". The little girl muttered to him as she separated.

"You're welcome kid". The man said back with a smile.

Elsa was completely thrown off by what she just witnessed. The man not only had magic but he used it to heal these people instead of inflict harm. Anna seemed to notice Elsa's expression and said,

"It's okay, Elsa. He saved us. All of us would've been burnt to a crisp in he didn't intervene. I know I'm not the best judge of character but I can tell he's good". Kristoff snorted and Anna glared at him.  
Kristoff then collected himself and said, "What she said Elsa. He could've run away and saved himself but he didn't".

The mother suddenly exclaimed in surprise, having finally seen the man's scar on his forehead,

"You're him, aren't you". The man nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Who are you talking about Sally"? Anna asked

"Your Highness, you haven't heard of the Healer who roams the lands, using his magic to heal the sick and wounded".

Anna and Kristoff's eyes widened while Elsa had no clue what Sally was talking about.

"I thought it was just stories. I didn't think he was real". Kristoff whispered and Anna nodded her head.

"Hey, guys! What's going on". Olaf the Snowman appeared with a grin on his face, oblivious to what had happened.

The dark haired man almost tripped when he saw Olaf. He said,

"I wasn't sure if the people were being serious about a snowman being real". Anna chuckled at the man's reaction.

Elsa was getting frustrated, "What are all of you talking about? And who and what are you"? The man snorted in amusement which annoyed Elsa even more.

"Not all of it is true mate but we should get going. We should take those two and any other wounded to her Majesty's Palace". The man said as he and Anna and Kristoff helped Sally and her daughter stand up and walk. Elsa decided to push aside her worries about what this man is and put the needs of her people first. All of them started walking over to the palace which wasn't far away and that worried Elsa even more. Only one other thing that terrified her the most: She barely was able to touch this fire user but this unknown man was able to fend him off.

Said man turned around to Elsa and held out his hand and said politely, "Nice to meet you your Majesty. I'm Harry Potter".

Elsa shook his hand and thought in her head,

" _So much for not being the only one"_.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like this. More will be reveled on how Harry ended up here and how he ended with this reputation. Anyways, let me know what you think. Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
